


J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres

by needyicarus



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyicarus/pseuds/needyicarus
Summary: Les instants qui suivirent le suicide d'Athéna.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres

Pour la toute première fois, ses mains lui faisaient mal.

Une à une, les étoiles s'évanouissaient aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La lumière effleurait le ciel, balayait l'obscurité d'une douceur cruelle.

Milo avait beau n'avoir connu que la Grèce et ses chaudes températures, il n'aimait pas le soleil. Ses rayons qui s'échouaient sur son visage hâlé les matins d'été lui étaient tout aussi désagréables que les caresses d'une ortie, et la façon dont l'astre teintait le ciel ennuyait son imaginaire. Il n'aimait pas quand la boule de feu surgissait de l'horizon, et mettait fin à ses nuits d'amour et de peine ; même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Milo était un mélancolique, un rêveur qui n'avait que la colère pour s'exprimer sans rougir de honte.

Mais sa colère avait enfin goûté à la défaite. Pour la toute première fois, ses mains lui faisaient mal, et les larmes de son amant éteignaient sa fureur.

Il ne lâcha pas prise tout de suite. Ses doigts qui pressaient encore son cou percevaient son pouls affolé ; autrefois, il y aurait posé ses lèvres pour l'apaiser. Mais aujourd'hui ne ressemblait plus à autrefois.

« - _Milo_...

\- **Tais-toi** **!** »

Des brûlures zébraient ses cordes vocales. La trahison, qu'il avait craint durant toute son existence, lui avait fait pousser ses cris les plus violents, les plus sales, les plus désespérés. Et alors qu'il rugissait de plus belle, un sanglot lui transperça la gorge, et il se rendit compte que son visage était mouillé par sa haine, sa pitié.

Sa pitié, car ses mains lui faisaient mal. Ses mains, qui ornaient le cou de son meilleur ami, lui faisaient mal. Ses mains, qui ne le touchaient plus que pour mettre un terme à sa vie, souffraient d'heurter le corps qu'elles avaient tant de fois couvert de tendresse. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. Et il lâcha. Il accorda la vie à l'homme qu'il devait détester.

Ils étaient à genoux, l'un devant l'autre, et Camus s'abandonna par hasard à l'épaule de Milo. Il aurait voulu le rejeter, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus à ses ordres tyranniques.

A quelques pas de là, Shura expliquait la véritable raison pour laquelle Camus, lui et les autres étaient revenus à la vie. Milo n'arrivait pas à tout écouter ; la pression de son sang dans ses oreilles et les pleurs du Verseau dans son cou le plongèrent dans un interminable vertige, au bout duquel il parvint tout de même à entendre que son ami n'était pas un traître.

Et après avoir eu à l'étrangler, ses mains se mirent à étreindre l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

« - _In geminos ubi bracchia concauat arcus Scorpius..._ »

 _Le Scorpion creuse ses pinces en arcs jumeaux_. Camus ne pouvait plus parler, mais son esprit lui envoyait des lettres d'amour, des vers des Métamorphoses contées par un poète romain dont le nom échappait à Milo. Il se souvenait de ces après-midis au Sanctuaire où, enfants, son ami et lui devaient étudier des récits mythologiques. Il se souvenait de l'amour que le Verseau accordait à la littérature, cette littérature qui avait précédé et suivi nombres de leurs ébats. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui récite encore un sonnet français de cet écrivain maudit, encore la fin douloureuse et colorée de ce romancier qui portait un faux nom, ou encore le paragraphe où cet auteur chagriné décrivait les arbres en fleurs de Beyrouth. Et puis, le combler de baiser, l'écouter encore parler de ce poète aux trois muses, et penser que s'il avait été artiste, Camus aurait été son unique muse.

Alors la tendresse s'invita au sein du champ de bataille ; entre la dépouille d'Athéna et la dague qui avait fendu sa gorge, les mains de Milo voyageaient à travers les cheveux de son amant. Ils formaient des noeuds et baignaient dans la suie, mais il revivait ces douces nuits d'hiver où ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir réchauffer le monde entier par leur passion.

Milo n'aimait pas le soleil. Il n'était que poussière face à chacun de ses souffles qui n'avait vécu que pour la chaleur du coeur de Camus. Il n'aimait pas le soleil parce qu'il mettait fin aux nuits qu'ils partageaient, parce qu'il faisait fondre de sa mémoire le visage de son bien-aimé.

« - _Milo... parle-moi, s’il te plaît_. »

Le renégat ne pleurait plus, ne bougeait plus ; seul son souffle faiblard effleurait le cou de Milo.

« - _J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. C'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie_. »

De toutes les façons de mourir qui pouvaient exister, Camus lui avait confié qu'il craignait le plus la perte de ses sens : il avait peur d'être privé de toutes ces perceptions que la poésie narre, et Milo se disait que l'Homme finissait toujours par périr de ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Mais il ne laisserait pas mourir une seconde fois. Il serait ses yeux, il lui réapprendrait le toucher, le goût et tous ces autres sens sans noms que seuls deux amants peuvent connaître. Il ne se permettrait pas de le perdre, pas après l'avoir déjà conduit à sa perte en épargnant son meurtrier.

 _Son meurtrier_.

« - **Tu sais, Camus...** »

Il aurait juré avoir senti son âme regagner son corps fracturé et vidé.

« - **Avant que tu t'en ailles, Hyôga m'a rappelé l'importance d'avoir un rêve**. »

Un soupir amusé s'échappa de la bouche de son maître. Il l'étreignit d'avantage, comme s'il soufflait sur les braises de sa vie pour en raviver la flamme.

« - _Ne me dis pas que tu te mets à penser comme ce petit geignard_... »

Petit geignard. Depuis son décès, Milo n'avait plus entendu ce surnom affectueux qu'il donnait au jeune Chevalier. Et au milieu d'un paysage de désolation, il revoyait son retour de ces longues années passées en Sibérie, et son compagnon qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de Hyôga, son élève talentueux, alors qu'il avait toujours été un grand taciturne.

« - **Mon rêve à moi, c'était de te revoir**.

\- _Tu es toujours aussi irrationnel..._ »

Il l'était. Il n'avait aucune notion de ce qui était sage et ce qui était fou. Il n'obéissait qu'à l'hardiesse de son coeur de guerrier et ses impulsions dangereuses. Il avait passé chaque jour depuis sa mort à attendre son retour, comme s'il était reparti en Russie en laissant à Athènes la promesse qu'il reviendrait un jour. Il lui était même arrivé de se rendre au port du Pirée, et de scruter les visages des voyageurs qui descendaient des bateaux pour y voir celui du Verseau. Des dizaines de fois, Aiolia, qui ne pouvait que trop comprendre ce que le deuil impliquait, avait essayé de l'aider à surmonter le déni dans lequel il vivait ; en vain.

« - **Tais-toi un peu. C'est toi qui est trop raisonnable.** »

Milo n'aimait pas le soleil, parce que ses rayons n'avaient pas pu réveiller Camus le matin de son départ. Il n'aimait pas le soleil parce que sa prétendue chaleur ne parvenait pas à combler le vide que l'absence de son amant avait créé, à le réchauffer de son chagrin, de sa solitude. Et tout bas, il murmura à son oreille un vers qu'il avait retenu bien qu'il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois.

« - **_J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres_**. »

Il l'avait prononcé en français, la langue maternelle de son ami, avec un fort accent grec. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait écrit, mais il s'en moquait. À ses yeux, tous les mots du monde avaient trouvé naissance dans la bouche de Camus.

« - _Ma Morte vivante, Paul Éluard_. »

Ô combien il aimait l'écouter parler français.

« - **_Morte vivante_ ?**

\- _Une femme qui ne vit plus que dans le coeur de l'homme qui l'aime_. »

Curieux, que sa mémoire ait décidé de retenir cet unique vers, comme si le cerveau avait déjà conscience de toute ce qu'il aurait à subir.

« - _Tu n'as pas froid près de moi ?_

\- **Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer**. »

L'une des mains de Milo courut le long de son dos, et s'échoua sur le sol pour y trouver son amante. Leurs armures s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique, et il prit enfin la main de Camus. Sa peau était gelée et couverte de plaies sanguinolentes, mais elle chassait la tristesse du Scorpion et pansait ses blessures. Son pouce qui pressait sa paume chuchotait à Milo que l'amour allait revenir danser dans son temple, et qu'aujourd'hui allait redevenir autrefois.

« - _Milo... c'est ma main que tu tiens ?_

\- **Oui**.

\- _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, mais je ne sens rien._ »

Il refusait de le comprendre, de la même manière qu'il avait refusé d'admettre son décès. Il pressa sa main, jusqu'à sentir ses os se compresser sous sa peau. Ses dents crissèrent alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les doigts fins et élancés de Camus.

« - _Milo... ne t'énerve pas. Ça ne sert à rien_. »

Et Camus se remettait à réciter des vers dans des langues qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme un enfant qui chantonne lorsque la violence frappe à sa porte.

« - _J'attends, personne ne viendra  
__Ni de jour, ni de nuit  
__Ni jamais plus de ce qui fut moi-même_... »

Son âme se crispait à ces mots dont il ne pouvait pas connaître le sens. Il tordait son poignet, il voulait qu'il ait mal, juste une seconde, juste un instant pour qu'il recouvre le toucher. Son autre main agrippait ses cheveux, qui autrefois, s'emmêlaient même aux siens quand il s'endormait sur sa poitrine.

« - _... Mes yeux se sont séparés de tes yeux  
__Ma bouche s'est séparée de ta bouche  
__Mes mains se sont séparées de tes mains..._ »

Toutes les étoiles avaient maintenant disparues. Seule la pleine lune persistait encore, mais elle faiblissait tout comme ses protégées tout à l'heure. La voûte céleste s'éclaircissait ; Apollon préparait son char solaire et s'apprêtait à terrasser la nuit.

« - _... Il m'est donné de voir ma vie finir  
__Avec la tienne  
__Ma vie en ton pouvoir  
__Que j'ai crue infinie_. »

Milo détestait renoncer. Il cessa de torturer sa main pour s'emparer avec douceur de son visage. Il le regardait, de haut, comme autrefois, et le berçait d'admiration, ce visage qui ne s'adoucissait qu'en sa présence, ce visage qui était maintenant souillé de coupures, dont celles qu'il lui avait infligées. Par peur de rencontrer le néant dans ses yeux, il se pencha sur ses lèvres.

« - _J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres_. »

Milo mordait, dévorait. Sans plus se préoccuper des autres Chevaliers autour d'eux, il le suppliait à travers ses baisers de le sentir à nouveau. Le goût du sang qu'il recueillait de la bouche de Camus attisait sa fougue, sa douleur, le désarroi qui le hantait à l’idée qu’il ne sentira jamais plus ses « _je t’aime_ » qu’il n’avait osé lui confier qu’à travers ses caresses. Lui qui n’avait eu ni parents ni frère, il n’avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments par la parole, et il s’en pensait incapable. Alors il s’obstinait. Il l’ensevelissait, le submergeait de sa bouche passionnée, destructrice et vengeresse.

« - _Milo, j’ai froid_. »

Ces mots le piquèrent au vif. N’entendait-il pas la plainte de ses lèvres, la fureur de ses dents ? Comment pouvait-il avoir froid alors qu’il le tenait contre son coeur ?

« - _Parle-moi._

\- **Comment je le pourrais ?!** »

Ses éclats de voix résonnaient au pied de l’autel d’Athéna, tandis qu’un haut-le-corps secoua Camus.

« - **J’ai passé ma vie à t’écouter !** »

Ses cris cachaient le bruit de son coeur qui se déchirait.

« - **J’aimais tant t’écouter parler que je t’ai haï quand tu es parti !**

\- _Milo…_

\- **Tu m’as laissé dans le silence !** »

Le Scorpion se souvenait de la nuit qui avait suivi sa mort, quand il avait retourné le temple du Verseau pour y chercher un mot qui lui serait adressé, parce que la solitude le consumait déjà. Mais pas une lettre, pas un poème, pas un vers ne lui était destiné. Pourtant, il était si souvent arrivé à Camus d’écrire à ses côtés ; quand Milo appuyait sa tempe contre son épaule pour tenter de déchiffrer son écriture pointue, le Français trouvait toujours le moyen de le distraire de sa feuille parsemée de rayures.

« - **Tu ne m’as rien écrit.** »

Sa voix s’était brisé.

« - **J’ai lu tes textes grecs et latins, j’ai fait traduire tes textes français. J’ai cherché mon nom dans tes brouillons mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Je t’ai détesté, Camus, et je me suis détesté parce que je n’ai pas su être important à tes yeux**.

\- _Milo, tu l’es. De tous les mots du monde, ton nom est mon préféré_.

\- **Ne te fous pas de moi !** »

Sa gorge le torturait. Il pleurait. Il s’en voulait ; au fond de lui, il savait bien qu’il ne méritait pas Camus. Il était si calme, si réfléchi et plein de compassion, alors que lui ne connaissait qu’accès de rage et rancoeur.

Et puis, il sentit la bouche de son bien-aimé contre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n’y avait pas un grain de sa peau qui n’eut pas frissonné.

« - _J’ai réussi…?_ »

Et tandis que Milo s’emparait à nouveau de sa bouche, le Verseau le berçait de ses paroles pleines de compassion. Il disait comprendre sa colère, il demandait pardon, et le Scorpion marquait son passage sur son cou blanc.

« - _Nous sommes si différents l’un de l’autre. Tu es colérique, possessif et terriblement passionné. Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère. Mais Milo, je t’ai aimé, je t’ai admiré pour cela_. _Tu me fascines tellement que j’aurais aimé n’avoir comme seule religion mon amour pour toi._ »

Milo ravageait sa peau ; il la colorait de tâches violacées et la mouillait de larmes.

« - **Tais-toi. Je ne te crois pas.**

\- _Milo, retire mon plastron s’il te plaît_. »

Même si sa requête le surprit, le Scorpion s’exécuta, incapable de refuser les demandes de son amant. Il y trouva son torse recouvert d’une tenue serrée et bleu marine qu’il avait l’habitude d’enfiler avant de revêtir son armure. Mais celle-ci formait une bosse au-dessus de son coeur. Les mains de Milo se faufilèrent sous son haut et découvrirent l’objet qui y était caché. Il l’extirpa et put alors l’examiner. Il s’agissait d’un épais petit carnet, aux couvertures en cuir et aux feuilles volantes. Milo tremblotait mais se permit de le feuilleter avec délicatesse.

« - _J’ai inscrit sur la deuxième de couverture que je refusais de me séparer de ce carnet, même après ma mort. C’était le seul moyen de te sentir près de moi. Pardonne-moi Milo, j’ai été égoïste. Je n’avais pas le droit de te laisser dans le silence_. »

Les pages du calepin étaient nombreuses, et gorgées d’encre. Les lettres grecques et latines défilaient devant ses yeux, mais toutes les émotions qui l’écartelaient l’empêchaient de saisir un mot.

« - **Qu’est-ce que c’est…? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’écrit ?**

\- _Des vers qui ne parlent que de toi_. »

Son poing se serra autour du carnet, et il le porta sur son coeur affolé. Et alors qu’il éclatait en sanglots, les bras engourdis et maladroits du Verseau l’enveloppèrent. Milo abandonna sa tête sur la sienne, qui s’était blottie contre sa poitrine.

« - _Il grêle au dehors…_ »

Il ne comprenait pas le français, mais il avait l’intuition qu’il s’agissait de la plume de son ami. Ce vers court, ces sonorités franches lui rappelaient son caractère glacé.

« - _Mais mon âme fond_  
_Au souffle des soupirs  
__De tes rires qui rougissent._ »

Mêler dureté et tendresse dans une même phrase ne pouvait être que l’oeuvre de Camus, et ne pouvait parler que d’eux. Milo ne voulait plus l’interrompre, il ne voulait plus quitter ses bras et sa poésie qui cicatrisait les larges blessures que son départ avait causé. Aujourd’hui allait redevenir autrefois. Il en était persuadé. Ils allaient renouer avec le bonheur, s’unir à la volupté, qu’importe si son amant n’avait plus que l’ouïe pour l’aimer. Il veillerait à jamais sur lui.

« - **Camus**. »

Le Verseau resserra son étreinte.

« - **Je t’aime**. »

Ses oreilles brûlaient de honte. Il se sentait ridicule, mis à nu, vulnérable ; sans doute se serait-ilsenti plus à l’aise s’il s’était déshabillé. Il avait toujours transmis ses états d’âme à travers ses éclats de voix et son toucher transperçant. Mais à présent, Camus ne pouvait plus parler la langue de Milo, et la fierté n’avait plus de place en son existence.

« - _Je t’aime aussi_. »

Milo ne remarquait plus le soleil qui s’éveillait, ce même soleil qu’il n’aimait pas. À quoi bon ? Il ne voulait plus qu’aimer, tant pis si le monde s’effondrait. Il ne l’admettrait jamais, mais il souhaitait se dédouaner de son devoir, désobéir aux dieux, vivre la fin des temps et mourir dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé, il aurait tant aimé ne vivre que pour lui, lui, le seul sourire que la vie lui avait accordé.

« - _Merci Milo. Merci de m’avoir montré ce que la vie a de plus beau_. »

C’était lui, ce que la vie avait de plus beau. C’était lui qui, enfant, consolait Milo quand l’entraînement avait été trop dur. C’était lui qui, au détriment de son propre sommeil, avait épongé ses larmes d’orphelin. C’était lui, son astre, son véritable soleil, bien qu'il fût le Maître des Glaces.

La respiration de Milo s’apaisait. Alors, Camus se retirait lentement, s’excusait. Et, comme si l’on crevait la bulle qui les encerclait, l’esprit de Saga résonna, empreint d’autorité :

« - _Camus, allons-y. Le temps presse_. »

Milo jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait confié le corps d’Athéna à Mû, et s’était ouvert les veines pour faire couler son sang sur un linceul vide. Alors qu’il souleva le drap blanc en se redressant sur ses jambes, il s’adressa encore aux deux jeunes hommes, d’un ton nettement plus doux :

« - _Il n’est pas bon de jouer avec la vie et la mort_. »

Camus essayait de se relever, mais Milo le retenait avec fureur. Il ne devait pas repartir au combat.

« - **Laissez-le !** »

Il entendait Saga s’approcher d’eux ; il emprisonnait le Verseau de ses bras, et ses larmes dévalaient ses joues de plus belle. Le Gémeaux posa sa main sur son épaule et tentait de le résonner. Mais il n’écoutait pas ses paroles, il ne voulait plus que sauver Camus du champ de bataille, il ne le voulait plus que pour lui.

« - _Milo, tu es un Chevalier d’Athéna. Tu sais ce que cela implique_. »

Oui, il le savait. Se battre pour la déesse de la sagesse, c’était être prêt à abandonner ses proches pour le bien de l’humanité. Mais il n’en pouvait plus. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Camus une seconde fois.

« - _Pardonne-moi, Milo…_ »

Camus se débattait. Il voulait s’enfuir de ses bras, et Saga retint le Scorpion pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. Milo criait, la voix éraillée, la gorge assaillie par des sanglots et des râles du coeur. Il lui disait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de le quitter encore, qu’il n’avait pas le droit de préférer son combat à lui, qu’il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il lui souhaitait de perdre la vie, de crever en enfer, de regretter ses actes égoïstes. Il le maudissait, il maudissait Saga, il maudissait les Hommes du monde entier. À bout de force, il s’écroula au sol, le visage face au ciel, alors que le Verseau s’en allait sans plus se retourner.

*

Le soleil était maintenant levé, et Milo se remit à le détester.

Il se souvenait de leurs matins au Sanctuaire, quand les premiers rayons de lumière chatouillaient son lit. Camus se rhabillait, et partait sans prévenir. Il se réveillait alors, chagriné à l’idée que la nuit était déjà arrivée à son dernier souffle, et qu’il fallait encore attendre que le dieu des arts achève sa course céleste pour que son amant redevienne sien.

Milo n’aimait pas le soleil, parce qu’encore une fois, il sonnait le départ de Camus. Son dernier départ.


End file.
